Tales of the Justice League
by Justyce15
Summary: I am editing the story Justice League: Origins with the help of a Beta, I will post here the revised version of the first 3 chapters then continuing on with more, I also changed the title because I am going to do more than just the origins of the team.
1. Chapter 1: Broken

**A/N: **I took the advice of many of you and got a beta, and this is the revised version of my first chapter I am reposting this in a different story, if you want to see the original versions they are going to be up in the story titled Justice League: Origins. I would also like to thank my Beta ChibiLover123!

* * *

**Tales of the ****Justice League**

**Chapter 1: Broken**

**Themyscira**

Philipus and Artemis were riding their horses along the shore, conversing about the recent unrest on their island home of Themyscira.

"Do you believe that the warriors are correct in their distrust of the queen?" Philipus spoke to her Amazon sister.

"As one of the warriors myself, I am preparing for a fight,**"** Artemis said, "But I do not know what side to take."

"I believe that Queen Hippolyta needs to be held accountable for her hypocrisy, but I do not believe that a coup is the appropriate response," Phillipus agreed, looking off into the distance.

As they both looked out to the shore, they saw a black and grey sprawled mass. They both dismounted their horses and ran over to the mass.

"Is that..." Philipus breathed, "A body? A_ man's_ body?"

"Whatever this is, we must get it to the queen immediately," Artemis spoke quickly with a grave voice, "She will know what to do about this. It could be a test from the gods."

"Agreed," Philipus spoke. They both lifted the man up with incredible strength and laid him behind the saddle on Philipus' horse.

* * *

**Metropolis**

"KENT! LANE!" Perry was yelling at his two best reporters, "GET IN HERE NOW! AND BRING A PHOTOGRAPHER!"

"Jimmy, come with us," Clark stood, selecting his friend Jimmy Olsen to come with him and Lois to talk to Perry.

"So Perry, what did you call us in to do?" Lois asked calmly, hoping for a big scoop.

"Bruce Wayne's been missing for 4 days," Perry said, "I want the three of you to cover the story!"

"Really Perry?" Lois asked exasperatedly, "We're not the tabloids!"

"Yeah," Clark said, "I'm going to have to side with Lois on this one."

"GREAT CAESAR'S GHOST!" Perry yelled, laying his head in his hands, then raising his head again, "Will you two just do what I ask you for once!?"

"I'll do the story!" Jimmy piped up excitedly "I can do the photos for the story, I don't know what photos you would need, though."

"Damn it!" Perry nearly screamed, "Just cover the story!"

* * *

**Central City**

"This is Iris West, reporting for GBS in Central City," Iris West, the onsight reporter, finished.

Barry Allen turned off the TV after his 'celebrity crush' was finished her piece.

"God," Barry muttered to himself, "When am I going to get over this?" He decided to turn the police radio on in case one of his rogues showed up trying to commit a crime, because Barry Allen was the_ Flash!_

"All active units respond to a code blue on 5th and Gardner," A voice blared over the police radio that Barry had, "It's Captain Cold."

"Be back in a Flash," Barry said to an empty apartment, and he was off to 5th and Gardner.

* * *

**Coast City**

Hal Jordan and Carol Ferris walked into her office, arguing about her newest decision.

"Hal I can't keep making excuses for you," Carol Ferris said to her on and off boyfriend and employee Hal Jordan, "You're constantly late, and sometimes don't even show up! You half-ass every task given, and on top of that, it's a conflict of interests that we've dated! I'm going to have to let you go Hal. I'm sorry, I really am."

"No, Carol, I can explain!" Hal begged, trying to keep his job.

"Really," Carol said starting to get annoyed, "Because I can't think of an explanation that would get you out of this one."

"I just," Hal started to speak but stuttered, "I... I, I'm a..."

"I have to go," Carol said, interrupting him as a tear dripped down her face. She turned on her heel, but looked back. "I really am sorry. Bye."

* * *

**Themyscira**

"Queen Hippolyta," An Amazon woman rushed into the throne room, "Philipus and Artemis have found a man on the beach."

"A MAN?" Hippolyta was shocked, a man had not been on the shores of Paradise island for over 7 millennia, "Bring him to me now."

"What has happened, mother?" Princess Diana asked, confusedly running out of her room.

"A man has washed up on the shore," Diana's mother said, beginning to walk, "I am going to attend to the situation, stay here."

"But Mother..." Diana was cut off.

"There is no argument on this matter," She ordered, "Stay in your quarters."

* * *

**Gotham City**

"I find it degrading that we have to work on the gossip column," Lois commented to her friend Clark Kent, "Don't you, Smallville?"

"I think you just want to flirt with Superman," Jimmy Olson laughed.

"Did I invite you to talk?" Lois asked snappishly.

"Can you two stop?" Clark asked politely, "I would like to have an argument free trip."

"Alright," Lois sighed, now turning to Clark, "Do we all remember the plan?"

"Yes," Clark said, "You two ask questions, I snoop around to find evidence of an affair, or him hiding or whatever."

"Wait," Jimmy said eyes widening, "Isn't that illegal?"

"Only partly," Lois smiled, "And besides, if you want to be a good reporter, you have to learn to bend the rules a bit."

"We're pulling up now," Clark said, "Quick, get out, I'll meet you back in the hotel in an hour and a half."

"See ya, Smallville," Lois said as she and Jimmy got out of the car and started the massive ascent towards the front door of Wayne Manor, "All right, Olson, let me do all the talking. You're just going to snap a few pics for alongside the article."

"Yes, sir," Jimmy said, "I mean ma'am."

**RING**

They rang the doorbell, and a minute and a half later an elderly man answered the door.

"Hello, miss," The man said in a British accent, "May I help you?"

"Yes, my name is Lois Lane of the Daily Planet," Lois spoke confidently, "And this is my colleague, James Olson. We're here to talk to you about Bruce Wayne."

"Ah, Miss Lane," the Man smiled, "I thought y**ou** only did Superman-related stories."

"I guess not," Lois smiled smugly, "May we come in?"

"Yes, of course," the Man stepped aside and opened the double doors, "I am Alfred, Mister Wayne's butler."

"A butler, damn this guy is rich," Jimmy muttered to himself, then to Lois in a whisper, "Remind me to be a billionaire heir when you get the chance." Alfred led them down a hall to a sitting room and invited them to sit.

"Now, how long have you know Mr. Wayne," Lois asked.

"I have known Mister Wayne, for well," he paused mid sentence, "His entire life I guess."

"And how long exactly has he been gone," Lois asked candidly. She wanted to get this trip done as fast as possible, so she could indeed, as Jimmy said, 'flirt with Superman', not that he needed to know that.

"About 4 days now," Alfred says, mentally counting, "I am not concerned though, he once went seven years without coming home, and he still returned without any help then. I believe that he is simply on one of his walkabouts, shall we say?"

"Thank you for your time," Lois spoke as she stood up and motioned for Jimmy to do the same. 'Thank god this is over,' Lois thought to herself.

"Well," Alfred said, "I thank you for your kindness."

Alfred watched as they walked back to the car, and got in, waited 5 minutes, then left. After he saw the car leave the driveway, he walked to a grandfather clock, changed the time, and as an open elevator space was revealed, he walked in and disappeared down the shaft. As the elevator flew down the shaft, a humongous computer and several large and expensive black vehicles came into view, as well as several various trophies representing several different super criminals like Two-Face and the Joker. Standing in front of the computer was a man in blue spandex with a large red flowing cape.

**NEXT: AQUAMAN**


	2. Chapter 2: The Fix

**A/N:** I have decided to put a NEXT section at the end of all of my stories starting about a week ago, I hope you like this chapter, and I have decided to make it longer than I had originally intended. So without further ado;

* * *

**Tales of the ****Justice League**

**Chapter 2: The Fix**

**Themyscira:**

Diana snuck into a corner to see what her mother planned to do with the man. She had never seen a man and wondered if they were as savage and dumb as she had been told. Instead of what she expected, she saw black armor and just a chin and mouth strapped to a chair and unconscious. She saw her mother fumble around with something on his neck, then she realized that the man was wearing a mask and her mother was trying to get it off.

"Ahh!" Diana saw a flash of light as her mother jerked the hand she was using away from the man's neck.

"I knew that was a good investment," the man was revealed to be conscious as he spoke in response to her mother's pain.

"Who are you?" Hippolyta asked, sneering in pain from the electric shock.

"I could ask you the same question," the man said, still smirking.

"I am the one who has power," Hippolyta nearly screamed, "You are tied to the chair," She motioned at the chair he was tied to.

"Am I?" He asked lifting his hands up from the back of the chair. He then brought his right arm back making contact with a guard's nose and then brought it forward to Hippolyta's nose.

"Sonnova!" Hippolyta shouted, the man then leapt out of the chair and took off, "Artemis! Kill him!"

"Yes, My queen," And Artemis took off after him, with several other Amazons, "Let's go. We can't let him leave."

* * *

**Atlantis:**

"My King," Garth walked up to the throne and bowed before Arthur, "We found intruder in the east end."

"Is it somebody from the surface world?" Arthur asked calmly.

"We do not believe so," Garth answered, "He or she does not appear to be human or anything else that we know of."

"Thank you for the report," Arthur said still calm, "Assemble the army, and prepare to go the surface world."

"Are you sure that is the best idea?" Garth asked worriedly.

"Yes," Arthur replied standing up, "Assemble the army. I will address the leaders of the surface world."

"As you wish Sire," Garth bowed to his king.

* * *

**Gotham City:**

"Ah, Mr. Kent," Alfred said pleasantly as he walked toward the 'Batcomputer', "I was expecting to see you after Ms. Lane's visit upstairs."

"Where is he?" Superman asked menacingly, "Where is Batman?"

"I do not know where Mr. Wayne is," Alfred answered calmly, not at all terrified by the Kryptonian standing in front of him, "But I do know that he recently started to look into a government project by the name of 'Project Ares'."

"Do you know what it is?"

"He would not tell me," Alfred walked to the computer and opened a file, "But I believe it had something to do with aliens."

"If I'm correct, Ares is the name of the Greek God of War and the Roman name of that god is Mars."

"You think the government has confiscated a Martian?" Alfred nearly laughed out loud.

"We used to think that aliens were a myth, but...," Clark paused, "But here I am standing before you."

"You make a fair point," Alfred smiled genuinely, "You know you two may act like you hate each other, but deep down, you are very much the same."

"I'd like to think that," Superman smiled, "But I don't think is very true."

* * *

**Central City:**

"Captain Cold!" Flash spoke as he zoomed into the crime scene, "Are you here alone? Or did the whole gang come along for the party?"

"Just me," he sneered, "But Captain Boomerang brought a present for you," he tossed a boomerang at the Flash, but he was easily able to dodge with his speed.

"Missed me," Flash smiled.

"Did I?" The boomerang bounced back at the Flash, he zoomed around for a couple more seconds but the boomerang showed no sign of deterrence, "The boomerang hones in on those who have tapped into the speed force, AKA only you, Flash."

"Shit," Flash cursed inwardly, "I can still beat you!"

"Yeah?" Leonard Snart laughed, "How's that supposed to work?"

There was a flash of green light and then the boomerang was gone.

"That's how," Green Lantern said as he slowly landed on the ground, "So, Flash, how's it been?"

"Why are you here, Lantern?" Flash said as he turned around, ignoring the police dragging Captain Cold away.

"Not even going to answer my polite greeting?"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Fine," Lantern sighed, then flew off, and Flash followed, "So, Barry, how's it been?"

"Why are you here, Hal?"

"I asked you first,"

"My question's more important,"

"Fine, I detected an unauthorized alien in the Atlantic Ocean and thought I would visit my fast friend in Central City on the way over, and try to convince him to come with me."

"I thought Green Lantern could handle anything," Barry smiled slyly, "Or have you changed your mind?"

"Yes, but sometimes it's fun to have company."

"I remember you saying last time that you work alone,"

"Do you want to come or not?"

"Yeah sure," and they zoomed off to the edge of the Atlantic Ocean.

* * *

**Washington DC:**

"Pennyone," Superman spoke into the receiving end of a comlink, "Do you copy?"

"I copy, Superman," Alfred said to his temporary partner, the man of steel.

"You sure this is the place, Pennyone?"

"Positive, Superman," Alfred answered, "It's the only thing that wasn't encrypted on the file."

"Good, I'm going in," He punched his way into the installation and was surprised to find that there were no guards, "That's weird..."

"What is it,"

"There are no guards, not even a night watchmen," Superman was extremely puzzled, "You sure this was the place that Batman was investigating?"

"As positive as I could be about something like this," Alfred mused.

"Wait," Superman interrupted the old butler, "There's a room that I can't see into with my X-Ray vision. It must be lead lined or something. I'm going in."

"Be careful."

"Alfred," Superman said, "You're going to want to see this."

"What is it?"

"I think it's a Martian," Superman spoke of a green humanoid creature in a chamber connected to many wires, evidently taking life readings of the creature.

"What does this mean?"

"I don't know," Superman was perplexed, "But I'm letting it out."

**NEXT: WONDER WOMAN**

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you liked this chapter, because there is much more to come! You have now met all the founding members of the Justice League, but there will be more stories to tell and many more Leaguers to talk about! I apologize if it is a bit choppy, after the next chapter, it will be a lot less choppy.


	3. Chapter 3: War Pt 1

**A/N: **I have loved writing this story and it is not far from over at all, I have many plans for it, and I know exactly what will happen next, and how it will happen!

* * *

**Tales of the ****Justice League**

**Chapter 3: War Pt. 1**

**Themyscira:**

Bruce Wayne was a 'normal' human biologically speaking, but the way he spent his nights was far out of the ordinary for humanity. He spent his nights dressed up like a bat fighting crime in a heavily corrupt city. And this had gotten him stuck on an island of immortal warrior women who were all trying to kill him, what fun! He was watching them search for him, but they would inevitably fail, because he was always two steps ahead of them.

"My Queen," Artemis and her soldiers bowed before Hippolyta, "We have searched the entire island, but there is no sign of this Batman."

"Keep looking," Hippolyta said, "He can't have completely disappeared."

Artemis bowed again and ran off in another direction with her soldiers, but she screeched to a halt when she saw Diana standing before them, with a sword and wearing her mother's ceremonial armor.

"You will not help with the search, Diana," Artemis said, narrowing her eyes in disgust, "Your mother would not approve."

"You are mistaken about my intentions, sister," Diana said, lifting the sword, "You have no reason to attack this man."

"He hit your mother!" one of the soldiers yelled.

"Because you tied him to a chair and interrogated him!" Diana screamed, exasperatedly, "His attack was provoked!"

"If you stand by this man," Artemis said, lifting her own sword, "Then you are against your sisters!"

"I'm only trying to make you understand," Diana said, "And if you can't see that, I guess I am against you."

There was a flash of black and she was gone, she had disappeared into thin air.

"Where did she go?" One of soldiers asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Artemis asked, "It was the _bat_."

"Why did you do that?" Diana turned to face her rescuer.

"I did that to save your life!" Batman said, "Your welcome."

"Thank you," Diana said as she dropped her head, slightly blushing, "But what do you want in return?"

"A way off the island," Batman said, "Can you do that?"

"Yes. Yes I can, Batman," She smiled, kindly at him.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

"Hello?" Superman sputtered, as the green creature fell out of the tube, "Who are you?"

But instead of an answer he received punch to the face, by a rapidly mutating arm.

"Stop!" Superman shouted, "I am not your enemy!"

The creature opened it's eyes, revealing blood red eyes, then the creature morphed into a more humanoid form.

"Apologies," the creature spoke in english, "I was under the impression that you were one of my captors. I am J'onn J'onzz, the last survivor of the planet Mars, and I have searched your mind and concluded that you are not my enemy."

"Ok, I'm..."

"Kal-El of Krypton," J'onn spoke, "Known by the world as Superman, and known to your friends and colleagues as Clark Kent. You may call John Jones as that is much easier to the human vernacular, or the Martian Manhunter. Whichever is more pleasing to you."

"A colleague of mine was..."

"Looking into the government's capture of me, I am aware of this fact as well," J'onn said, "Everything you know, I now know as well."

"Well," Superman said wearily, "What are you powers?"

"I can shape shift and density shift," J'onn in a scarily calming tone, "I can also fly and have enhanced strength compared to humans."

"Superman," Alfred spoke over the comm, "This is Pennyone, there is a situation in Atlantic City, I believe you and your new friend should check out the situation, Flash and Green Lantern are already there handling the situation, but I believe two more will help the situation.

* * *

**Themyscira:**

"Stop right there!" Hippolyta, Artemis and dozens of soldiers ran to the stable where the Invisible Jet was hidden, "Diana! please! You need to come back."

"No," Diana said simply, "I need to do this, there is so much outside this island to experience. And if I have to do it with a man, then so be it!"

"You're just in a rebellious phase," Hippolyta reasoned, "And going off with a man is not the way to solve it. Diana," She lowered her voice, "I'm trying to save, men will only disappoint you."

"I'm sorry mother," Diana bowed her head, and as she boarded the plane, Hippolyta gave the order for the soldiers to attack. The jet took off as flaming arrows flew at it. It passed through the magical barrier, leaving the island behind. Diana hoped that she would not regret this decision.

"I'm sorry," Batman broke the awkward silence a few minutes later, "It wasn't my intention to drag you away from your family. But I have to warn you that the world outside is not unlike your mother says. There are bad people, and a lot of them are men, I hope you will not be oblivious to this."

"I will not be," Diana wiped her face of tears and spoke with determination.

"Alfred, do you copy?" Batman began speaking his butler, "I'm coming home, and I have a guest," His face contorted, "What's going on in Atlantic City? Yeah I'll be there."

* * *

**Atlantic City:**

Flash and Green Lantern landed at the edge of the Atlantic Ocean. As soon as the stopped they noticed that everybody was staring at them.

A little boy walked up to the Flash and asked, "Are you Superman?" and Flash just put his head in his hands.

"No," Flash said in possibly the most exasperated manner of all time, "I'm the Flash, the scarlet speedster, the fastest man alive?"

"No, you're definitely Superman," The boy said confidently, "Superman wears red."

"Actually," Green Lantern cut in, "He wears blue and has a red cape."

"Where are the Rulers of the surface world?" A man in orange and green came out of the water and shouted, "You!" He pointed at Green Lantern, "Bring me the President!"

"Me? No," Green Lantern laughed, "I'm not going to let you boss me around. What are you anyway? King of Atlantis or something?"

"Yes," the King said, "I am Aquaman, King of Atlantis! I am royalty, you must obey me! You will take me to him!" he threw the body of a green creature in gold armor in front of him for all to see, "I wish to speak to him immediately!"

"Yeah," Flash fumbled, "We'd like to solve this diplomatically" He pointed to the body of the creature.

"This is someone by army found trying to get into Atlantis," Aquaman said, "We want to know if he belongs to you."

"I don't think he belongs to us," Flash said, "Though, not being a world leader, I wouldn't have all information in the world."

Suddenly the sun went down and the sky was burning, suddenly many more of the green creatures also materialized in the sky.

"Did I miss the news about the apocalypse or something?" Lantern asked, "Because I'm pretty sure that's not supposed to happen."

"No." Aquaman said, "This is the beginning of the apocalypse."

"The time has come," A boomy deep voice spoke, "Your planet is now doomed."

**NEXT: DARKSEID**

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you like this story, give me a review and tell me what you thought! I love to see new reviews! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4: War Pt 2

**A/N: **If you haven't heard already, (What rock have you been living under, and can I join you?) Ben Affleck has been announced as Batman for Batman-Superman in 2015. There has been a lot of backlash with people being unhappy, mostly over his performance in Daredevil. There is even a petition to President Obama to make it illegal for Ben Affleck to star in a super-hero movie for the next 200 years, and that is not a joke, it is a real thing. Now, I was at first kinda confused about the pick, I like Ben Affleck he has been in some really good movies recently, like Argo and The Town, but I agree that Daredevil was terrible, however I do not think it was his fault. I blame the writers, the director and the executive producers, it is their fault that the movie was horrible. I have decided to become pro-Batffleck because of the immense hate that he has received on the internet. He is a good actor and I am very willing to give him a chance in this roll, and let's face it, I'm going to see this movie regardless of whether it looks good or bad.

SPOILERS FOR JUSTICE LEAGUE #23 AHEAD: I also just finished reading Trinity War, and I have to say that overall I liked it, but there were parts I didn't like for instance that I thought it didn't focus on the individual characters enough, and instead focused on the group. I did however like the story and the introduction of the Crime Syndicate, I didn't like that Cyborg is going to be used against the world, but I did like that the Atom is actually Atomica, and the mole.

Now starting in Chapter 6 the team dynamic is really going to change, as one the heroes inside the team is a mole with his/her own agenda. But before that, let's see them battle Darkseid.

* * *

**Tales of the ****Justice League**

**Chapter 4: War Pt. 2**

**Atlantic City:**

"The time has come," Darkseid spoke in a deep voice, "Your planet is now doomed."

"Yeah?" Lantern flew towards Darkseid, created a huge hammer, swung at him with it. As it collided Darkseid's arm the construct was immediately shattered, "Is that all you got," Hal was blown back, and as he got up he flew into the air again, created several mini-guns, and fired them all simultaneously at him. This had no effect, "Come on, there has to be something that will weaken him."

"Easy," Aquaman spoke charging forward, "Hitting him harder," His fist collided with Darkseid's face, pushing him back only inches. On the blow back Darkseid grabbed Aquaman's arm and flung him far from the battlefield.

A bright blue and red blur sped towards the God, knocked him back several feet.

"Look it's Superman!" shouted one of the bystanders as they were running away, "We're saved!"

"Lantern," Superman said, "Focus on the flying things, Manhunter you and I will take on the big guy."

"I'm not taking orders from…" Lantern started, but he was silenced by a look from Superman.

"Flash, keep Darkseid distracted so we can take him out," Martian Manhunter said in an unnervingly calm manner.

"He's with me," Superman said, as Flash started to look increasingly confused.

The Flash ran up, tapped Darkseid, "Hey! UGLY!" Flash shouted, realizing that this was one of his stupider plans. Bolts from his eyes started to chase the Flash, "Crap," the bolts followed him everywhere he ran, but as he ran by a large building they made contact with that building. The building crumbled to ash, and the Flash was flung by the blowback of the explosion. Two flying black objects exploded right next to Darkseid's eyes blinding him.

"AAHH!" A raven haired woman roared beheading a para-demon, as a trident flew through the air impaling several para-demons.

Batman appeared on the ground next to Superman, and began barking orders.

"Lantern, Flash," Batman spoke in his usual taciturn manner, "Get the civilians clear of the battle. Superman, Diana, take him out. Orange and green, I don't know who you are, but you seem to be on our side, so take out as many of the para-demons as you can."

"What are you going to do?" Flash asked.

"I'm going to reverse the process that got them here," Batman began.

"Yeah we don't have time for this," Lantern started, "Let's go." He and Flash ran off to save the civilians.

Superman and Diana flew at Darkseid, fists first knocking him back what seemed like a mile back into the ocean.

While the battle was raging outside, Batman crept into a large fortress. Silently making his way to the control room, not disturbing a single being in the fortress. Finally at the control room, he saw a large screen with alien symbols that were unknown to him, it took him a long time, but eventually he was able to reverse the program that got these alien invaders here.

Back at the battle, Superman and Diana, were fighting Darkseid, pummelling him back into the ocean, but their headway was not much considering the nearly millions of para-demons attacking the planet.

Meanwhile Green Lantern and the Flash were saving civilians from the ash and destruction of the warzone.

"Don't touch me!" one of the women in the building yelled at Green Lantern.

"Don't worry ma'am," Flash spoke diplomatically, "We're only here to help get you out of here."

"Step right up and get your life saved," Lantern shouted ushering civilians onto the large plane he had created, "Come on, let's go."

"Can you stop joking," Flash said gathering a half dozen more people, "This is serious, Lantern."

"Yeah whatever," Hal said, rolling his eyes.

A large boom was heard and the invading creatures were sucked back into a wormhole like portal. As this happened, Darkseid attempted to hold on to a piece of debris, but was still sucked back into the void. The invasion was over, and the Earth was still there.

"You guys saved us!" a man shouted raising his fists, "They're heroes!"

"Do you always get this kind of reception?" Diana asked curiously.

"Yes,"

"No,"

Superman and Green Lantern gave opposite answers then stared at each other. The tide rolled out and once again Batman's unconscious body was visible.

"Batman!" Diana and Superman flew over to Batman to see if he was still alive.

After a few seconds he spit water out of his lungs and opened his eyes.

"Did we win?" Batman asked in much less menacing voice.

"You always gotta be the hero," Superman smiled.

"Touché," Batman responded hoarsely.

* * *

**Watchtower:**

"Well," Superman spoke at the large round table of the newly constructed space station, "The world thinks that we're a team now, and the U.S. government, with the help of Wayne Enterprises," Superman took a quick glance at Batman, "they built us this station, calling it The Watchtower. But the question is, which of us, if any, are going to stay?"

"I have nothing else to do," Diana, now called the world as Wonder Woman, said confidently.

"I will stay as well," J'onn spoke in a terrifyingly calm manner.

"I have a lot to do," Hal started, "But I just got fired, so I think that I'll stay."

"I will stay as a sign that Atlantis does not seek war," Aquaman said majestically.

"I'll stay too," Flash said, then adding an afterthought, "Maybe it'll get the police off my back too."

"Batman," Superman and the rest of the team turned to face him, "What about you?"

"I'll stay," he stood up facing the entire, "But on one condition, I lead the team."

"HAHAHA!" Green Lantern burst out laughing, "Wait you're serious?"

"It was him that presented us with the winning strategy," Aquaman said in support of Batman's condition.

"I was quite surprised that any man could survive on Themyscira, but he could," Diana said, "He is a warrior in the truest sense."

"Great," Lantern said under his breath, "Now I'm a member of a team lead by a maniac in a bat costume."

"Welcome to the Justice League," Superman said.

* * *

**Batcave:**

"You wanted to see me," Superman walked toward where Bruce was sitting at the computer.

"Yes," he said turning his chair towards him, "I don't trust them."

"This is why I hate working with you," Superman sighed, "You're always so paranoid, Bruce."

"Think about," Bruce stood, matching his height with Clark's, "Aquaman and Martian Manhunter appear right when we needed them too, Wonder Woman could be a spy for the Amazons, sent here to infiltrate and conquer the outside world. Flash channels extra-dimensional power, he could be easily taken advantage of and his powers could be used for destruction, and Green Lantern is part of an intergalactic police force, one that could easily be used against earth in an invasion."

"And what about me?" Superman raised an eyebrow.

"Against my better judgement," Batman sighed, "I'm choosing to put my trust in you.

"None of these people are traitors Bruce," and with that Superman left the cave, leaving Batman to ponder Superman's reaction.

* * *

**Undisclosed Location:**

"So," A gruff voice spoke in the darkness, "It appears the world now worships these heroes as gods, but even a god has a weakness, and those weaknesses can be easily exploited. But if the heroes have formed a team, then so must I."

**NEXT: SECRET ORIGINS**

* * *

**A/N:** So next chapter I am going to do 250-300 words on the origin of each member of the Justice League. I hope you liked this chapter, and feel free to review!


End file.
